2013-01-14 Puppies and Candy
Errands of secrecy are nothing to be spoken of when one is not supposed to know of them, much less prepared to understand them. As it is, the sound of a finely-tuned motorcycle is carried on the wind moments before it comes into view, racing at just-legal speeds toward the Xavier Institute. The Harley Sportster, 2012 edition. Not bad. Perched upon the bike is one of the Institute's most recent members, known to some as 'Kwabena', and to an even lesser few by his codename, 'Shift'. Black riding leathers and a helmet are worn, though the latter is more or less for aesthetics. A kick-stand is dropped before the bike's engine quickly dies to silence, and its rider leaves his helmet upon the seat after dismounting. Bobby's on his way back in from a trip into town when the bike comes in. Looking over his shoulder, the icy mutant's got his hands in his pockets as he walks. When he sees the motorcycle, Bobby gives a whistle. "Nice ride," he offers Kwabena's way. "I'm tellin' you man, the barn is full of motorcycles. It must be. Its like /every/ guy with a license drives one here. Or has a driver. Or flies." Anole stated to another student of Xavier's on a lawn near the drive where Kwebena has parked. Its a nice patch of lawn, waterproof camping tarp borrowed from some supply cabinet. Sometimes you just want to go outside. "It is one of mah life's primary goals to not do something stupid with her," answers Kwabena. If the removal of his helmet wasn't enough to tell of his African heritage, the decidedly thick, Ghanaian accent would do the rest. Recognizing Bobby from the meeting some few days ago, he flips the icy mutant a quick nod of his head. and a flash of recognition with mis-matched eyes. "Good to see you all in one piece again." The voice of a younger mutant, student perhaps, catches his ear. He peers over toward Anole, with one eyebrow shooting up into the air. "Efficient mode of transpahtation." Lips girl into a grin. "And dey have -style-." "This may be the wrong place to keep her then," Bobby replies half seriously. He recognizes Kwabena from the meeting too but when he mentions being in one piece, Bobby pauses. He shifts a little uncomfortably but shakes it off, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah..." that's all he's saying on that matter. He still hasn't exactly dealt with that. He then glances Victor's way and smirks. "Not all of us have one. Just a couple, actually. Most of us don't even have cars." "True, but traditionally the guy riding the motorcycle came right in behind creepy dude in a windowless white van for the types you don't want hangin' round here." Victor quips back towards the Ghanaian, grinning himself as Bobby approaches. "Hey, Mr. Drake, how are you today?" the spike headed lizard-person wondered of the approaching teacher. "Nevah judge a book by its covah." Kwabena's answer is paired with a half-jesting pointing of the finger toward the green-skinned mutant. Having noticed the way Bobby paused just there, the African falters. He'd been blown to pieces once before, too. It, also, wasn't an entirely comforting experience. More on that later. He stuffs the keys somewhere on his person beneath the black leather jacket and remarks, "I don't expect to be keeping her here for too long. At any rate. Nevah had the chance to make a proper introduction. Kwabena." He sticks out a gloved hand in greeting. Bobby shakes his head at Victor. "Dude, way to stereotype," he teases. "Guys on motorcycles are just like the ones off 'em. Just as likely to be trouble as not," there's a pause. "You're right about the van guys though." Bobby then looks to Kwabena and shhakes the offered hand. "Bobby Drake," he chimes, flashing a smile. "There's a good pay parking lot not too far from the school you could leave her." Grinning, Anole ust gave a laugh to the other young man's jest whi;e he sat back, and opened his book again. " Yeah, Vanguy is never welcome. And you never know what's in the van, either. Could be a puppy, or some candy. You just /never/ know." While the introductions are made, Kwabena seems to momentarily grow quite serious. "It is not my intention to show off to de students," he mutters quietly, hoping that those younger ones nearby aren't close enough to hear. Or equipped with superhuman auditory organs. "Thanks, I will remebah dat," he adds, then looks back over toward the younger Anole. "I don't know to be more frightened of, de candy or de puppy." Bobby blinks a moment. "Uh...who said it was?" he asks, giving Kwabena a confused look. Shrugging, the icy teacher looks towards Anole. "Dude, it's better not to find out. I'll be pretty annoyed if I have to come rescue you from the back of some weird van because you got curious about whether or not there was a puppy ot candy in there," he teases Victor. Josh is lying in a snowbank near the mansion. Why is he lying in a snowbank, you might ask? Well, he had been in the infirmary--that was where he was /supposed/ to be, anyway, after yesterday's rather chaotic events. But he'd woken up momentarily and wanted out of there. After all, he wasn't /injured/ or anything. Just tired out. He figured he'd had enough rest. So despite the nurses' misgivings he'd sneaked outside and ended up passing out in the snow. "But puppies and candy are really fun, Mr. Drake!" Victor shot back, completely straight and serious and upbeat. "See, its like Shrodinger's cat, only without the cat and no radition. Just.. you know. The windowless terror ox." Seems the African still has a ways to go in the 'fitting in' department. He blink-blinks, seemingly thoroughly confused. He's not used to things being so laid back! "Mmmm, well, nobody, I guess," he replies. While Bobby and Victor converse about creepy vans, Kwabena's attention seems to have been caught by the student passed out in the snow. Well, at least he could assume it was a student. "Do you know dat student?" he asks, motioning toward Joshua. "Is he alright?" "They're fun but ones exist outside of windowless terror vans," Bobby replies to Victor. He follows up by pointing and firing a beam of icy energy in Victor's direction. Seconds later there's an ice sculpture of a husky puppy surrounded by ice candy on the ground by Victor. Bobby then smiles Kwabena's way and reaches over to pat his shoulder in a friendly manner. "Exactly, man. Relax, showin' off for the kids is well and good. Motivates them to do better sometimes. And it pays to let 'em know that even if they've got fancy new mutant powers, they're not all powerful," he reasons. When his attention is drawn to Josh, Bobby sighs. "I know him and he shouldn't be out here. Vic, do me a favor and check on Josh?" he asks. He doesn't wait for him to get up though, pointing his hands at Josh's snowbank and putting his powers to use. He creates more snow under Josh to gently move him along closer to Victor. "Who?" Vic wondered, leaning over to follow Kwabena's motion. "Yeah, what about him?" he wondered as he looked towards his fellow STudent for a moment, eyebrows knitting together. "Huh. How about that." REally, there was little else to say at watching someone just lay in a snowbank. And then there are puppies and candies made of ice. "Er. I think we'll find out when he finds the snow under him moving." Victor wasn't a betting man- but he figures moving snow would wake Josh up if he had just been a little sleep and decided to take a snow-nap. It's a bit more than a snow-nap, actually, and Josh does not wake up. He's actually unconscious, not just sleeping. Josh has done some pretty ridiculous things, but deciding to take a nap in a snowbank wasn't one of them. And Kwabena -watches- as Bobby does his thing. There is a brief moment of absolute wonder, before he looks back toward the man with a broad grin. "Nice trick," he remarks, before watching as Josh is, well, -guided- toward them. "And dat..." He pauses. "You know, he's -not- moving." Frowning, the African starts to make his way over, then recalls Bobby's note about showing off for the students. There is, suddenly, a poofing sound. Kwabena's riding leathers fall to the ground, and where he was is a man-shaped black cloud. It seems to kick itself into the air, soaring along the ground until it's next to the moving ice-sled, before reforming into a man again. He's still clad (fortunately) in the gunmetal gray of his special costume, designed to follow his matter phase changes. "Hey, kid?" he calls down. "You still with us? Wake up!" Bobby winks Kwabena's way. "You ain't seen nothin' yet," he chimes playfully. When Josh is close enough to get a good look at, Bobby's smile fades. "Dammit," he curses under his breath. He starts towards the unmoving teen but jumps slightly when Kwabena goes poof. "Well, that's a good trick too," he remarks, moving to kneel down next to Josh to check his vitals. "Josh, you alright in there? Say something, man." Anole's eyes got quite wide seeing JOsh passed out. "I'll get someone from inside. while you guys help here." Victor shot up and into the house, and towards the nurses office. Josh is starting to become vaguely aware of someone (or more than one someone) talking to him or saying his name. Man, is it ever cold. It feels as if he's been lying on a bed of ice for a few hours. But as he slowly comes to, he realizes that yes, he /has/ been lying on a bed of ice. Okay, not ice. Snow. Close enough. "Ughh...whhh--" he groans and mumbles something inaudible. Finally he opens his eyes and finds Bobby and a man he didn't recognize standing over him, since Vic had gone inside. He pushes himself into a sitting position with some difficulty. Would it be the right time to make a remark about his own mutant powers? Probably not. "Probably just wanted to get some air," murmurs Kwabena in Bobby's direction, before kneeling down somewhat and putting himself more on Josh's level. His boots crunch into the snow Bobby created. "How are you feeling?" asks the Ghanaian. "Do you think you can stand?" He offers a hand, just in case. Bobby frowns, moving a hand behind Josh's back to help keep him upright. "Good call, Vic," Bobby calls before turning his attention to the golden student. "You shouldn't be out of the infirmary yet, kiddo." Josh struggles to his feet, not taking Shift's hand and brushing Bobby's away. "I-I'm fine, thanks, guys." Truth be told, he was feeling quite guilty about yesterday. "They let me out this morning." He lies. Kwabena shares a brief look with Bobby, brows furrowed. For the moment, he remains silent. Bobby was not only an official member of 'the team', he was also a teacher. However, he doesn't -entirely- believe that Josh was let out this morning. "Passed out in the snow is not fine unless you're me or Logan," Bobby states simply. "And I hope you didn't clean your closet out down there since you're going back. At least to get checked on." But Josh just gives Bobby a stubborn look, his mouth set into a determined line. "Well I'm /not/ passed out in the snow any more." he states. "I'm /fine/." He looks up at the black man whom he doesn't recognize and attempts to change the subject. "I don't think we've met before, mister. I'm Josh." he holds out a hand to shake. "I am Kwabena," answers the African, greeting Josh with a healthy handshake. One might notice a wrist-watch shaped device on his right wrist, which curiously has a blue insignia that closely... okay, -identically- matches that of the Fantastic 4. "Mistah Drake is right, though. I undahstand. I -hate- infirmaries. But dere is a time when dey are necessary." He motions back toward the institute. "Come on, we'll keep you company, maybe even play a few rounds of twenty-one." Josh shakes the man's hand. "Nice to meet you, Kwabena." He sighs at the mention of the infirmary again. "Oh, fine...I guess so." he says reluctantly. "Yeah, because we woke you up," Bobby replies, expression just as stubborn. "Don't argue with your teachers, Josh. Passing out in the snow at all means something is still wrong," he sighs, again wondering if Hank and the others thought he acted the same way at Josh's age. Kwabena's mouth forms a bit of a smile when Josh agrees to go back to the infirmary. "De pleasure is all mine," he offers, then begins walking back toward the institute, leading the way. "You can tell me about your powers when we get there," he offers. Don't all young mutants like to talk about their powers? Josh nods and follows the others inside. "I'm just tired from yesterday, that's all." And when they arrive in the atrium, he just plops himself down on a sofa instead of going down to the infirmary. "I just need rest. So there, now I'm resting. And not outside in the snow." On their way back inside, Kwabena makes a point to snatch up his jacket and pants, which had fallen off when he took on his gaseous state. The pants get tucked unceremoniously under his arm, after the jacket gets thrown back on without hesitation. "One of de problems with having a power dat takes away your body's mass," he points out. When they are inside, Kwabena chooses to lean up against a nearby wall. "So, Josh. What is it you can do?" He gestures. "You know." Bobby gives Kwabena a quick smile. Mutant kids always seem to love talking powers as far as Bobby's experience has taught him. When Josh sits down, Bobby frowns. He'll be talking to Hank about Josh's condition anyway. "You probably should still be in bed." "Well, I can heal," Josh begins. "That's what I mostly do, but that's just part of it. The Professor calls it 'biokinesis' or 'biomanipulation'. Basically, I can manipulate organic material. Make it do...whatever I want, I guess." Josh just gives Bobby a pouty look. No, he is happy where he is right now. "If I understand it, he does to organic stuff what I can do with ice," Bobby adds on. He just arches a brow at the look. It was not very effective. He's used it himself too many times. A slight recoil takes hold, Kwabena's head pulling back just a bit. "Whatevah you want?" he asks. "Remind me not to get caught up in the effects of -your- mutation," he quips. "My organic material does enough weird things, I don't know what would happen if... nevah mind dat." He tilts his head toward Josh in a nod of approval. "You can help many people with that kind of powah," he notes. "Dis is a good thing, you know?" Josh nods. "I know. I saved someone from a mortal wound the day I discovered my powers..." he looks up at Kwabena but arches a brow when the man recoils a bit. "I wouldn't say that so fast, Kwabena. Especially if you're dying from something, you know?" he says with a half-smile, halfway serious and halfway joking. "We can all help out some way," Bobby remarks almost like it's something he's said many times before. "Yeah, man. Josh is a good 911 if something goes seriously wrong and we can't get you to Dr. McFuzzy downstairs in time. A thought crosses Kwabena's mind just then, and with it, he glances down toward his right wrist. The watch-like device is now concealed beneath his jacket. However, he considers its purpose, and the fact that it is actually keeping him alive, right now. His eyelids narrow just so, but how could he reveal his infliction to a teenager? "Yeah, I know," he answers, and looks back toward Josh, covering up his thoughts the best he can with a grin. "If I am evah dying of something, I'll hope to have -you- around." Josh grins a little. "Dr. McFuzzy, but I'm better than he is at that sort of thing!" Though he is just joking. But he notices Kwabena narrow his eyes and follows his gaze as he glances down at the watch on his right wrist. He arches a brow. "Something wrong?" he inquires, concerned. Bobby shoots a curious look Kwabena's way when he notices that glance at the wrist. He doesn't say anythingy about it though, eventually shrugging it off. He then laughs and ruffles Josh's hair. "Not quite yet ya aren't, kiddo," he says, smirking. Busted. Kwabena's grin falters, and he takes a moment or two before replying. "Yes." He lifts his right hand, letting the sleeve reveal the device again. That 'Fantastic 4' logo is pretty difficult to miss. "But this device is fixing it. -You- should get more rest, Josh. In fact, you rest up, I might let you figure out if your biokinesis can do bettah dan this device." He looks Bobby's way for a moment, before leaning away from the wall. "I had bettah move that bike, before some curious youngster tips it. You both take care of yourselves." "But...what if it malfunctions or gets trashed?" Josh asks, frowning with concern. He may get into trouble a lot, but he's a good kid. He wants to help. But then the man is leaving already, so he just shrugs and waves after him. "It was nice meeting you, Kwabena. I hope I can help you out some time." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs